


My Angels, Flung On the Page

by failing_gloriously



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failing_gloriously/pseuds/failing_gloriously
Summary: Not a new fic, sorry... but a look in my sketchbook, if anyone's interested, as I try to exorcise my writing demons with some art.





	My Angels, Flung On the Page

I've been in a bit of a rut with my writing (and by 'a bit', I mean a huge, deep, cavernous rut)... I started, deleted, and started over a Music Shop chapter so many times I decided I needed to switch it up creatively for a moment. It definitely has helped. 

Anyway I thought I'd share some of that, so here's some sketches and fan art based on the movie:

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
